ULTIMATE BATTLE EQUESTRIA
by Psychosis-insane
Summary: When Spongebob Squarepants and Peter Griffin come to Equestria to do battle. It becomes a venue for powerful beings to intercede. What will befall the world of Equestria and its denizens?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, an ever encompassing evil that spread across time and space. Penis, a everlasting visage that fluctuates indecently. Malticuloso, a word that is made up for the privilege of a crazed mind. There is no escape from the indecency of man, but only the words of a wordsmith can vanquish the coming of the phallic organ.

My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my story.

It was a delightful day in Ponyville, which according to the necronomicon was actually late year Massachusetts in the early December of lost days. Twilight knew this because she had been studying the necronomicon for several months. Never leaving her room. Paper after paper being studied and the flash of her hooves sliding the page to the side as she read it with her big eyes. Appearing against the side of the book without squinting or losing sight of what was written in it. Her gaze unfettering to the ninth degree as the book compelled her with her own curiosity. There was no denying the straight facts for there could only what the necronomicon had spoke to her.

She threw the book to the floor with a powerful strike and started chanting like a crazed frenchman who thought he was english. There, the book started to speak to her in a low tone of whispered laughter.

"Dahahahahaahahahahahaahaha"

Energy swirled and power surged through the creaky and old wooden floor. Circles of energy lifted up to the ceiling and from the powerful energy growing from out came a yellow bipedal creature with a soft squishy interior came forth with his square overalls. He had been freed from his imprisonment from the darkness to which he came. His very being became that of a suction like nature, so curious was his demeanor. He only smiled with his triumphant gaze to the pony sitting down near him.

"Are you… the one who killed all the humans?" said Twilight Sparkle while she kneeled in fear to the beast that could spell total doom for her.

"Dahahahahaa, that's right, is this Bikini Bottom, last time I checked I blew it up with my awesome power!"

Twilight leaned harder than ever before.

"Yes dark one, I have summoned thee to wreak havoc onto the world of ponies for the one known as Spongebob Squarepants!" she said happily, energy of a green color foamed out of her eyes.

Spongebob scratched his cleft chin that he stole from Peter Griffin's face. He remembered the epic battle between himself and his foe from Quahog.

It was a clear evening in Quahog, Peter Griffin watched television and looked at the Brady Bunch. There Spongebob appeared behind him, his form intangible and invisible to the naked eye. With one arm raised, Spongebob was too smite him with a mighty blow. Energy turned around his hand and with one final strike vaporized the living room sofa. Smoke moved about and it scathed the depths of Spongebob's eyes.

"Deheheheheheheh"

Spongebob raised his arms into a combat stance, his legs spreading apart to ready himself for what's to come.

The smoke dissipated before he found that the sofa was decimated without a single trace of any plush left. Only dust remains from the powerful strike Spongebob had done.

You should have never come here Sponge Warrior, for now you will meet your doom!

Spongebob only scoffed.

"Just parlor tricks, I bet you are hiding around here somewhere coward!"

With a powerful leap Spongebob cleft the television in half and vaporized it with his incredible strength.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that Spongebob, for as you can see I was prepared, none of my family are here and it'll be just you and me"

The crackling of lightning appeared from above and Peter da Griffin's laughing could be heard from above. Spongebob jumped and tore through the ceiling to find Peter was the clouds.

"Deheheheheheheh, you can't hurt someone who is a cloud! You are dead before you even came here!"

Peter Griffin clenched himself and farted lighting at Spongebob. The energy that hit the house completely decimated it into pieces of wood that crumbled into the ground. Spongebob bent his knees and flew into the sky with a powerful push off the asphalt which shattered right below him.

"Deheheheheheeheheheeh!"

Peter farted more lightning that went past his opponent at lightning fast speeds. Spongebob would be unfettered by his will and tenacity and would slap the cloud with a powerful wave of destruction that would dissipate the very air that was around Peter Cloud.

"No, Lois, help!"

"Ah such good memories," said Spongebob now returning from his dream like daze.

Then, Twilight Sparkle lifted herself up and in an instant green fire so hot that would burn anypony to nothing went over her body. Queen Chrysalis had emerged to destroy ponykind once and for all.

"Ah it feels good to be back," she said.

Spongebob had an itch so powerful that he had to raise his hand to his face and scratch it furiously. It ran down the chin he had stolen from Peter Griffin and up his lower lip.

"Well, I need you to kill all of ponykind, they are really annoying against my species and also turned them into beetle freaky things that I hate"

Spongebob pondered and gave a guttural sound of discontent.

"What will I get in return?" he said.

Queen Chrysalis turned to the closet and a green wave of energy moved to the closet hinge to which it slid by her force. Inside was the real Twilight Sparkle but covered in changeling jelly with a horrified expression of absolute terror.

"I'll let you have sex with her and make a weird hybrid sponge pony thing"

Spongebob smiled.

"Aight I dig it."

Queen Chrysalis surrounded the now incapacitated Twilight Sparkle with her green aura and plopped her down on her front against the floor. The necronomicon stuck onto the substance, but Queen Chrysalis didn't care since it had served its purpose. From the back could be seen Twilight's genitalia that was puffy and full.

Spongebob flexed his muscles and with his power, destroyed the square pants he wore with a thought.

He went behind Twilight Sparkle and stuck his sponge penis up her tight plot hole. It was delightfully warm and tight inside where he stuck it.

"I haven't had relations in millennia, thank you for releasing me." he said.

Queen Chrysalis went through the door that leads downstairs.

"Have fun!" she said before closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob thrusted within her, stretching the depths of her pussy with each powerful hump. He groaned as his member thrusted into her. His sponge hands grasped the jelly with all his might and he licked his lips as he touched the entry to her womb with ease. Twilight stayed frozen in the jelly, unable to fight back against Spongebob's eternal thirst for sexual lust.

"Uh huh uh huh, I'm ready I'm ready, cum splosion, I'm ready." he said with half-moans.

With a powerful smack, Spongebob hit the jelly hard enough for the wave of force to smack onto Twilight's plot. She felt everything that was happening to her and she could not do a single thing. Water dripped out of her as Spongebob squished himself deep inside. Bubbles of air would come out of her mouth as Spongebob would invade her. Twilight would scream inside at the forced sexual pursuit she had endured. Her eyes turned red from her very being becoming defiled by a sponge creature. There was no escape from the humiliating defeat of what Spongebob was doing to her. Though there was no power to what she could do. All hope was lost for Twilight Sparkle, for she could feel him ready to fill her up.

Each plop of his penis from her pony hole. The shame of emotions completely swarming her incapacitated body. She thought of what Princess Celestia would think of her. How her friends would do anything to save her at this moment. But, for every hope she would think of had been destroyed by the ever unending attack into her inner sanctum. There truly was no way to be free from this absolute nightmare. And her brain was failing her in every aspect to free her from this reality.

"Oh barnacles!"

And her nightmare had fully evolved in the purest form of hell. For she could feel his heat pressing into her womb. The sticky substance that made her choke and shiver in the jelly she could barely move in. Spongebob gave a satisfied gasp of air and released himself from the pony he had just been with. Droves of cum overflowed onto the jelly and on the floor staining it. Twilight was utterly lost, she didn't want her first time to be with this thing. She would have taken anypony else for it to happen to her. Even her own brother if need be, but the realization had come to her without remorse or time. Her time gone and taken by this sponge, nothing in the world would ever be the same for Twilight Sparkle.

Queen Chrysalis climbed down the path to Canterlot. Ready to face the Princesses after nearly killing all that stood in her way. A path of corpses stood behind her each impaled and decapitated to her heart's content. From above, Queen Chrysalis saw something falling fast at her. A big rotund bipedal creature with brown hair and glasses. It slammed the ground where the queen stood after she dodged it with her life intact.

From the dust, emerged Peter Griffin in all his glory.

"Dehehehehehehe, that is far enough "Princess"".

Queen Chrysalis gasped at the fact that the macho Peter Griffin had appeared at the behest of the Princesses half. She couldn't think of a reason for the great warrior to appear here in the first place, but she felt assured her victory was at hand. Peter Griffin did lose to Spongebob after all. Still, he was a powerful adversary in either case.

"Tell me rotund warrior, why have you come to this plane of existence for I have no quarrel with you?"

Peter Griffin climbed out of the hole he made and stretched his arms.

"Any friend of Spongebob is an enemy to me." he said, "Plus, I have a good deal with the princesses, all expense paid vacation to Louisiana!"

Then, the screen shifted to a cutaway gag about Louisiana. To which it returned to there place.

"Fine, but defeating me won't be so easy."

Queen Chrysalis screamed, electricity soaring from her body as the earth shook and the plains trembled. There, a beam of green light manifested out of her before the light died down before her opponent. The winds were so powerful that it caused Peter's white shirt to shake from the powerful winds.

From the smoke of power came Queen Chrysalis, but she was bipedal and humanoid.

"Queen Chrysalis, Equestria Girl mode!" she said. Electricity shook at her new form.

She disappeared and instantaneously reappeared quickly. Peter Griffin tried to block her attack with his arms, but she was too fast. Chrysalis came like lightning and punched Peter in the gut with a powerful jut of strength. It sent him flying to the top of Canterlot Castle where he slammed into the top of the outlook, crashing it down to the buildings around Canterlot.

I can't believe it, I can win this I can do this!

Queen Chrysalis ran up the Canterlot Castle frame and sped up towards Peter while he reeled from the blow and came up to smash her fists with a double fisted punch to him.

This will end this once and for all!

She screamed as she pulled all of her force into one punch. The collective energy she had gathered formed over her fist. Her savage scream came as loud as the whir of the green swirling energy that was condensed to her dark fists. As soon as she smashed them down at his body. Peter raised two fingers at her attack.

With all her might, she could not release the full force of her attack as his two fingers simply deflected the blow with ease. Peter smiled at Chrysalis's confusion, before she unleashed a flurry of lightspeed punches that were all deflected by his two fingers. Before she could react, Peter slammed her to the wall with one blow. She flew threw several buildings, crashing over them and destroying them with her body. Her face scathed and body bruised from the powerful hit. Queen Chrysalis finally knew she was no match for Peter Griffin, but she did have one last ace up her sleeve.

"Dehehehehehe, see you have no way of defeating me, you should just go home ya loser!"

Queen Chrysalis rose from the rubble and shook off the concrete with a powerful shove. She scrambled and her eyes turned pure green with swirling energy. Changeling wings sprang out from her back.

"I don't believe it, you have attained the power of a demon!?" said Peter Griffin.

Chrysalis instantaneously teleported to Peter and slapped him high to the sky. There, she appeared and slammed him down with a double fist slam. She sailed him flying to the earth before she felt his presence behind him.

"That's cute, I'm impressed"

Queen Chrysalis outstretched her hand and blasted Peter in the face. Again he dispersed it with his single open hand. He then slapped her with a hit so powerful, it made a crater that landed near the castle. She was utterly decimated by the hit, unable to crawl out of the hole that was made for her. Peter levitated above her and looked at her with a smile.

"You shouldn't have fought back" he said, "You were doomed from the start".

Chrysalis reverted to her Changeling form and started to cackle.

"I was only to buy time!"

From behind, an unforeseen hit came behind Peter Griffin. He re-emerged levitating into the sky wondering where the hit came from. And just as he suspected, Peter saw what he had feared most.

"Dahahahahahahah, I should say the same Peter, you should have never come here"

Peter Griffin lifted up his glasses in defiance to Spongebob's confident vacad.

"Well, there can only be one laughing idiot after all, it was inevitable." Peter said. "And I want my REAL chin back."

Spongebob only laughed, "Well then, come and get it fatso".

There, he motioned his fingers for Peter to come towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a violin screaming out for its mother on prom night. Two doves flying at light speeds across the two locked fighters ready to destroy each other. There was no escape from the pain of shoving your fist into another bipedal persons face. No, for there would be no recourse between the fight against Peter Griffin and Spongebob Squarepants.

Like lightning that slammed through the planet, decimated in half like a women having a prostate exam. The two fought to the death for no ponerson would ever be able to see through the speeds that they were punching each other.

Queen Chrysalis watched from below. The powerful tyrants slammed each other to a exquisite dance that would give the very embodiment of death a clear time to cower. There was no escape, no ponerson would ever look away from the magic that was a true battle between two absolutes. There was only the hum of their blasts and screams as they bludgeoned each other with all their might with their own fists.

From afar, Twilight Sparkle could see the fight go down from her window. Buildings being disintegrated by their fight. Her egg cell was then penetrated with Spongebob's sperm cell, she would bare him powerful offspring. Whether to her dismay or not, she would be apart of Spongebob's world forever more.

There was a sick satisfaction to the idea. And even if she was stuck inside a changeling jell that would immobilize her very self. She still could at least watch from afar the glorious battle between the two juggernauts rage on. It was a spectacle beyond her comprehension. Something that would nurture the very idea of insanity at this point.

Twilight pondered in her mind, was it truly worth it to have Queen Chrysalis lay this plan for her. For Spongebob to be duped and to violate her inner sanctum when in actuality it was all she ever wanted. And within the jell of changeling was the fact that her body would be preserved and nourished by the nutrients held within the substance. All such a facade that no ponerson would ever have thought of. Letting these beings duke it out was all apart of her plan.

Zooop!

From behind, Twilight couldn't believe her senses. Someponerson truly beyond comprehension had come to this realm.

"It's time to stop!" said the chromosome caretaker.

No, it can't be Filthy Frank I thought he had died, no my plans!

Twilight tried to move, but was stuck in her own hubris. Unable to reach out and save herself from the chromosome lord Filthus.

"That's right you fucking horse I've never die because true OGs never die"

Twilight tried with all her might to move. Her limbs pushing and turning to the limit that her body could put out. But, there was no way she could escape.

"Hey you stupid bitch… or horse thing, your a poopie poopie face!"

Then Filthy Frank stuck his hand up Twilight Sparkle's pussy. It lodged deep into her crevices before he used a single finger to pull up to her depths of her reproductive system.

"I knew you're plans were to create the ultimate abomination and destroy the multiverse, and I'm sorry but this ends… today!"

With a blast of chromosome power, the fertilized zygote was obliterated with a beam of autism light.

Then Filthy Frank started to fondle in there for no reason.

"Ooooooooaoaoaaaaaaaaaaa ooaoaoaoaoaoaoaah!".

Twilight Sparkle blushed.

"Haha, horse puss is disgusting".

He removed his hand from her pussy with it covered with filthy mare juices. It slished and sloshed through her stretched out cunt.

"Echhh!"

Filthy Frank was about to wipe the juices on his shirt right before he realized how thirsty he was.

"Well fuck, bottoms up"

He stuck his whole hand into his mouth with magical ease.

"Eeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaa oooooh tasty water juices!"

Filthy Frank released his mouth and his hand was as dry as a whistle.

"Better than mom's spaghetti aaaaaaaaah oooooooooh"

Filthy Frank then spanked Twilight's jelly so hard that it smacked her ass in the process.

"Well, it's time to unfuck what you've done you stupid horse".

With his job now finished, Filthy teleported to the battle at Canterlot where the two warriors breathed heavily. Both covered in bruises and exhausted, their clothes torn apart and barely recognizable. The two screamed like monsters in the wind and flew to each other with their fists outstretched to their end.

At the moment where they were going to hit each other Filthy Frank intervened.

"IT IS TIME TO STOP!" he screamed.

Literal time stopped before them. Queen Chrysalis was frozen and so was everyponerson else. Filthy Frank grabbed their fists and turned them down to the sides of their own bodies. But, then, Filthy Frank was stabbed in the chest with a Xelor Blade. He looked down at his stomach, pierced by a blade he knew it belonged to

"What the flying fuck, it can't be… Nox!?".

Yes it seems we both are supposed to be dead are we not?

Zzzzzt

A Xelor encased in metal from tip to toe levitated while time paused. Wakfu emanating from his body. The known time lord came out from existence into the plane of Equestria to do one final thing.

"Twilight knew that you would intervene across the multiverse Filthy Frank, I was to be that one casualty against such a perceived notion!"

Nox placed his fingers together and started to scream.

"No Nox, are you fucking stupid, if you use all that Wakfu then the world will disintegrate!" said Filthy Frank.

Nox continued as he screamed.

It won't matter for all my sins will be undone and all will be for naught and I'll keep my deal with Twilight and I'll have my family back!

Time began to distort as everything reversed back in time. The sound of a ticking clock played as the effects on time continued.

"Damnit you stupid dumb Rolex person!"

And so, time returned just far enough for Twilight's fertilized egg to return and for Filthy Frank to teleport into this dimension.

Nox teleported in the blink of the eye and went to Twilight's home. There he placed his hand on the Changeling Jelly and dispersed Wakfu into it. The Jelly turned into liquid and Twilight Sparkle was free and impregnated.

"Took you long enough, and since Filthy used a lot of chromosomes to get here he definitely won't be able to come back in some time".

Nox crossed his arms.

"Yes yes, now it is time for you to uphold your part of the bargain".

Energy shot out of Twilight's horn and a portal to the past that was mixed with dimensional energies was formed.

"Go see your family Nox".

Nox floated to the portal and was dispersed to his home dimension in a nanosecond.

Twilight was surprised that Filthy Frank had come this far to stop her. But, now that she had the sperm of Spongebob. Twilight was ready to grow her sponge foal.

The multiverse would be doomed.

At once, time had resumed to the past. Spongebob and Peter Griffin had returned to their previous healthy bodies. They flew at each other once more before Peter Griffin stopped right where they were going to clash.

"Spongebob, I sense a disturbance in the force that shouldn't be ignored".

Spongebob scratched his chin and questioned that feeling he felt as a trick from Peter. Yet, he soon surmised that such a trick would never be in his power. Peter was never a real illusionist, mostly a powerful force so to speak. Still the pressing matter at hand was to what this energy came from and why was it so similar to his.

"FIne Peter da Griffin, we shall put our fight to rest for the time being, a truce will be made until this new power is fully discovered".

The two godly warriors flew to the direction of Ponyville at light speeds.

"Oh no, they're coming!" said Twilight Sparkle as she packed her bag.

Magical power surged through her horn and Twilight nearly teleported out of existence. But, then Spongebob slapped the shit out of her with one manly stroke. She hit the wall of her home as gently as possible. And Peter Griffin was right behind her.

"What is the meaning of this you shrewd seductoress!?" said Spongebob while clenching his sponge fist.

Peter Griffin floated in the room like the god like being he was.

"Yes this is true, my enemy as my friend here would like to know why such powerful energies are flowing through your womb".

Twilight Sparkle shuddered.

"Because you had sex with me you sponge butthole!" she said. "And I'm carrying your sponge offspring you racist!".

Spongebob scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't expect his potent sponge semen to impregnate her at all. Though, being the father of a alicorn sponge foal didn't hurt him completely.

"I can abort the child with one powerful kick from my mighty leg, so you don't have to pay child support Spongebob". Said Peter Griffin with a smug expression.

Spongebob gave a "Hmmm" that he never "Hmmm"'ed before.

 _WILL SPONGEBOB KILL HIS FETUS OFFSPRING THAT WAS JUST MADE?_

 _WILL PETER GRIFFIN FINALLY GET HIS REVENGE?_

 _WILL FILTHY FRANK COME BACK TO STOP THIS MESS?_

 _FUCK MAN WHO KNOWS._


End file.
